


Wrapped Up In The Night

by howelllesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Easter, M/M, Punk!Phan, punk!dan - Freeform, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelllesters/pseuds/howelllesters
Summary: - Have you ever done a punk!phan Valentine’s Day fic?- i have not! but i definitely want to write something with both of them punk? i’m trying to think of the next holiday and now all i can picture is punk!phan exchanging easter eggs…





	

“No.”

“You can’t just _refuse_.”

“Watch me.”

“Dan.”

“Philip.”

“Don’t full name me.”

“Then don’t make ridiculous propositions.”

Phil takes a step towards Dan and traces his exposed collarbone with his fingertip, smirking when his boyfriend shivers involuntarily. He lets his hand trail down Dan’s chest, taking advantage of the fact Dan hasn’t properly done his shirt up after emerging from Phil’s bedroom five minutes ago.

His skin is smooth and pale, something which Phil usually takes great delight in laughing at, but right now, with lines of ink just visible below the tight, black button-up, Dan looks like a work of art, a map to be explored. Not that Phil intends on sharing that thought, because he’s trying to win Dan over here.

“It isn’t ridiculous,” Phil murmurs, and he can physically feel Dan weakening beneath his touch, which is something he’s been taking advantage of for two years now. “It’s cute.”

“Mmm,” Dan groans, before shuffling away from Phil and doing his shirt up, adjusting his hair out of habit. “No. When have you ever known me do ‘cute’?”

“Well those ears you had on the other week-”

“In everyday life!” Dan interrupts with a splutter, losing his cool and blushing furiously.

Phil giggles at the sight, a grown man in front of him dressed head to toe in black with galaxies on his arms, and cheeks currently the colour of the fringe that flops across his eyes, straightened to within an inch of its life.

“Come on, I don’t do cute either,” Phil says, gesturing to his band tee and the skinny jeans he enjoys teasing Dan with, not to mention the eye-wateringly expensive new Docs he picked up last week. “But it’s Easter!”

“Phil, we’re going to look absolutely ridiculous,” Dan huffs, but Phil grins, sensing that he’s coming around to the idea. “What if they don’t even let us in? What if children cry?”

“Jesus, Dan, have you ever made a child cry?”

“No, but it _could_ happen.”

“Yeah, maybe if you looked like the guy who touched up your ribs the other day, the one who was approximately the size of a rhinoceros and whose face had more ink than skin. As it is, you’re just a six foot beanpole only pretending to be menacing.”

“Shut up,” Dan grumbles, but laughs all the same. “I don’t pretend.”

“You cried when you got your lip pierced,” Phil points out. “I didn’t think you’d even let them do the other side.”

“There was something in my eye!” Dan protests, but Phil just looks at him doubtfully.

“If I promise you that we will be attending this Easter egg hunt with several of our friends, and an actual child, and that no one will cry at your presence, except perhaps me, will you please come?”

Dan ponders the question for a moment, running his tongue over the rings in his lips as he is so often prone to doing, and Phil swallows, looking down at his feet so he doesn’t get too distracted. If he’s not careful, he’ll be dragging Dan back into his room for round two, and he invited him here this morning specifically for the egg hunt. Not that Dan knows this.

“Do I have you all to myself this afternoon?” Dan counters, and Phil rolls his eyes. “You know I only have one more day off from uni?”

“Yes, you idiot,” he confirms.

“Then fine, I’ll go,” Dan sighs dramatically, and Phil grins, launching himself at his boyfriend. He gives him a brief hug and then with a slightly prolonged kiss, he steps back and pulls out his phone.

“I’ll let Louise know we’re on our way,” Phil says happily, and Dan just shakes his head. Of course Phil had already agreed to this; he knows Dan would do anything to make him happy.

And happy doesn’t even begin to cover it right now - Phil is beaming as he grabs their jackets, throwing his leather one to Dan without him even having to ask, and shrugging on the denim, which he claims is vintage, and Dan claims is hideous.

Dan always wonders when he’s going to get used to his terrifying-looking boyfriend behaving like an excitable puppy most of the time, because he really is terrifying, with a face full of metal and jet black hair, doodles on his arms that definitely haven’t all been inked in by someone qualified, and the way he was ready to start on Dan five minutes after meeting. Maybe he just won’t get used to it, and truthfully, he doesn’t mind that.

“Smile!” Phil teases as they leave the house. “It’s _Easter_!”

—

They enjoy the Easter egg hunt with their friends and squealing children for approximately fifteen minutes, before Phil leads them down a different path in the hopes of finding some hidden eggs. Instead, they just get very, very lost.

Eventually they give up, having found themselves in a lighter patch of the woods that line the grounds of the stately home they’re at.

“Happy Easter, Dan,” Phil grins, plucking a daffodil from the ground and tucking it behind Dan’s ear, a move which is almost as lame as the Easter egg he suddenly pulls from his backpack and hands over.

Dan takes it from him, observes that the egg is branded with his favourite guilty pleasure pop boyband, and then just laughs, pulling Phil in for a kiss.

If their friends notice that Dan and Phil are considerably flustered when they rejoin them much later on, that Dan’s eyeliner is a little smudged and Phil’s eyes are too bright, that Dan has a flower in his hair, they choose not to say anything, and if they notice that Dan starts wearing flowers in his hair on more occasions, that isn’t mentioned either.


End file.
